


An Unlikely Friendship

by That__1nerd



Series: Tony is an amazing dad [13]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, IronDad and SpiderSon, Irondad, Other, Tony is Peters biological dad, bucky is a soft boi, peter is a fluff monster, spiderson, squeee, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That__1nerd/pseuds/That__1nerd
Summary: A bunch of soft bucky with his soft nephew peter. Fluff to prepare you for the heartbreaking story that will be next >:)





	An Unlikely Friendship

Peter sat in his too small of a chair in his too boring of a class in school, nearly falling asleep if it wasn't for Ned tapping his shoulder every five minutes. 

About thirty minutes into the teacher's lecture, the intercom alerted the class that a Peter Stark was being signed out. 

Blushing from the sudden attention, he hurried to pack up his things and left the class.After dropping by his locker and grabbing his homework assignments, Peter made his way to the office, expecting to see his dad...not an assassain.

That assassain turned out to be his cool uncle Bucky. He had signed Peter out for who knows what reason.

"Hey , Pete." Bucky smiled at the sight of his nephew.

"Oh. Hey Bucky." Peter grinned back at the man.

Putting his metallic arm around Peter's shoulder, he led him outside of the school and one of Tony's more expensive car, just to look cool. Or "lit" as the kids say. He's slowly catching up with the world.

"Uh, so why'd you sign me out of school, not that I'm complaining or anything-trust me, but still. Is there a mission? Is my dad okay?" Peter talked faster than Jojo Siwa sometimes; hard to understand and loud.

"Kid, everythings alright. I just thought it would be fun if we took a break from everything and actually enjoyed ourselves." Bucky said grinning at the younger hero.

"oh, cool! Yeah, lets do it!" Peter looked like a baby corgi as he smiled.

"Awesome! Now come on. Sam's gonna be gone for a few hours so I thought we could mess with him." 

Bucky drove quickly, but still under the speed limit to the tower.

Arriving at the tower, Bucky threw Peter a bag of Doritos as a snack as they planned their prank on Sam.

"Alright buddy. What are you thinking? No bad ideas." Bucky was excited, he's finally going to get payback for the one Sam pulled on him the other day, the whole government is ran by lizard people.

"What if we put that clear wrap stuff we use for cooking and put it around the doorways?" Peter suggested.

"You mean Saran Wrap?"

"Yeah! That!"

"Hmm... alright lets do that on his bathroom and bedroom door. What else?" 

A moment of silence passed the two pranksters until Bucky's head perked up.

"What if we put up pictures of Danny Devito in his room, like cover it head to toe." 

Peter giggled at the idea of Sam's room covered in pictures of the trash man.

It took them three containers of ink,four packages of paper, and two hours of taping but they finally managed to cover Sam's room with pictures of a tiny man wearing a blue toga declaring himself as the "trash man". This was their greatest prank yet. 

After they finished, Tony walked by the assasian and his son laughing, peering his head into the Falcon's room he soghed and looked at the two.

"Was this you guys?" 

Bucky and Peter nodded their heads.

Tony sighed again but looked at Peter this time."Make him pay for replacing my coffee with expired cola." And left the room.

It took Sam about forty-five minutes to get back to the tower and when he did... oh boy it was on.

Tony and Peter were on the couch watching The Silence of the Lambs while Bucky and Steve talked in the kitchen. All was going well unil they heard Sam yell. 

"Bucky! Peter! You're so dead!"

"What did you two do this time?" Steve looked at the two. Tony whispered to Peter that he looked like a dissapointed dad.

"We might've done something to Sam's room." Peter chuckles. 

Steve quietly got up, walked to Sam's room, came back, looked at Bucky and started to laugh. 

"Okay thats a good one." Steve was practically crying from laughter. Sam then walked in, in his hand was a crumpled up picture of the trash man himself.

"Just you two wait. Im going to get you both back!" Sam basically yelled.

"Oh come on! Its funny!" Tony said as he playfully stood in front of Peter, shielding him from Sam's wrath. 

"You know what Tony? Now I'm getting you back too. Just because." And with that, Sam left the room while Tony looked at Bucky and his son.

"Im blaming my death on you two. Don't go to my funeral."

"Didn't want to anyways." Bucky replied back with a smile. 


End file.
